


In Service to the King

by ZaffreFennec



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore finds a novel solution, Breeding Kink, But not really cuz Asgore's sentient, Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Reader Is Not Frisk, Semi-Bestiality, Size Kink, Still, Tenderly fucking your brains out, Things get steamy in chapter 2, captured reader, consider yourself warned, lotta focus on the non-human aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffreFennec/pseuds/ZaffreFennec
Summary: An adult human falls into the Underground and is captured by the Royal Guard, dragged in to meet their demise by the hands of the King of All Monsters.  However, they may still live to see another day...if they accept the King's offer.





	1. Captured

You could struggle until your arms came off your shoulders, but the iron grip of the monstrous guards dragging you would hold fast even then.  Through the digging pain in your shoulders where you were held  and the scraping and straining of your legs in fervor of slowing the procession, curses and sobs spilled forth from your now raw throat.  How could it end like this?  The hiking trip on the 'forbidden mountain’ was supposed to be a solitary retreat away from work and creeping home troubles, if only you hadn't tumbled down this rabbit hole of nightmares. Falling God only knew how many feet down that crevice left you in an altered reality where monsters existed and magic was real, and where these monsters below wanted-- beyond all shadows of doubt-- your soul.  Why hadn't you stayed in the ruins? The monsters there were meek and the goat woman Toriel HAD warned you of what lay beyond the doors.  But you didn't listen; the same heedlessness that led you up the mountain in the first place was what had delivered you to your execution.

 

It was the need to find some way home, some way OUT, that led you away from the safety of Toriel’s domain.  Sneaking through the frigid forest and the snowed in village was of moderate difficulty, as while there was plenty of cover for hiding in the pines, your footsteps remained glaringly apparent as you trekked. It wasn't until you reached the marsh of glowing flowers and luminous water that you found yourself being hunted.  The armored predator had dogged you into an area almost devoid of light, chasing you into the murk.  If it hadn't called for it's comrades, you were sure you'd have been pulled under by the black quicksand.   And so, here you were, two guards apprehending you, two more following behind with swords drawn, and a red-crested shark of a woman leading the entourage with glowing spear in hand.

 

“King Asgore,” the shark woman shouted, a huntress’s jubilance resounding in her voice, “We got one!”

 

Your stomach plummeted through the greystone floor.  It was over, and any amount of further struggle would just mean you’d die a more futile death, you were certain of it.  Going limp, your chin rested on your chest as the guards hauled you into an earthen chamber, your tears falling onto the ground of perhaps some sort of courtyard.  Yellow flowers ushered you in.

 

Having reached their apparent destination, the guards hauled you around to orient you into a kneeling position, your front now facing the direction you had been dragged.  At this new vantage point, you registered that this place was indeed a courtyard, or maybe a garden, with rare streams of sunlight filtering in from the high ceilinged cavern.  If not for your situation, you would feel quite at peace here. Delicate flowers cultured into well tended beds graced the soft loam and complemented the gilded pillars spanning the borders, as well as the gold and plush violet throne seated in the distance. As it was, you only trembled in fear as you saw the being in front of you.  

 

It had to be at least six feet tall at the shoulders, not even accounting its full height and curved, ivory ram horns, possibly eight or nine feet in all.  A mane as gold as the throne it stood before and full as a lion’s covered it's massive head, fanged muzzle covered with snowy fur set below intelligent, heterochromatic eyes. Broad as the mountain you were trapped under, regalic pauldrons and amethyst cloak accentuated it's size, as did the formidable plate mail adorning it's frame, worn as if it were as familiar a garment as a shirt was to you.  Proportionally massive paws clutched a crimson trident, held before at attention, neither looking to strike nor in a way suggesting disarmament, as it strode forward.

 

“We first realized this human was here when the dogs picked up their tracks in Snowdin.  It was obviously no trouble catching them before they could escape to Hotland, and more populated areas.” The fish woman stated, smirk practically audible. A sudden move and her spear glinted at your neck. The edge didn't even need to touch you for you to sense the fulmination it could cause, like raw lightning smithed into weaponry by sheer willpower.  “Their soul is yours.  At your command, sire.”

 

The beast she called Asgore closed his eyes, brow furrowed in contemplation.  “Stand down, Undyne.” His baritone timbre filled the room, authority in every syllable, potentially augmented through sorcery to command attention.  Despite the blatant disagreement of such an action written on her face, Undyne lowered her spear, turning fully toward her king in deference. “You and your guards are to unbind that human and stand at the ready outside my throne room.  Do not re-enter until I call for your presence.  Go.”

 

Your skin blistered under the glare Undyne shot you. “Yes, sire,” she said through gritted teeth.  Pivoting, she motioned and your restrainers pulled away, leaving you to fall onto all fours.  “Follow and exit by two’s. Stand at at attention by the door for further orders,” she barked. Like clockwork they filed out, leaving just you alone with the King of Monsters.

 

Steps approached you, yet you refused to look up.  If you had to die by impalement on a trident, you didn't care to watch.  His shadow bespoke his presence before you, above you, yet he gave no hint that the execution had begun.  You reconciled that you were far beyond petrified by fear to attempt looking up. “Human,” he spoke, a softness in his voice, “Rise to your feet, please.” Still numbed by fear, you did your best to oblige.  Every inch of you was lead, legs as infirm as saplings in a typhoon, but somehow you brought yourself upright, swaying with overwhelm. “My guards, they did not act too cruelly towards you, did they?” Mouth too dry to speak, you merely shook your head; it was probably not prescient to voice your real opinions on your captors.  “Good.  Then, I must present to you a choice.” 

 

“By now you must know that we Monsters are at war with humanity.  Their wicked assault that drove us beneath this mountain, the perversion of magic that created the Barrier which sealed us away, and the heartlessness with which they murdered my children, all of this means that any human that falls into our domain must die, and their soul consigned to destroy what traps us here.”

 

“However,” he continued, “If you find my offer agreeable, we may yet delay your end.” Asgore’s full countenance spoke of the gravity of this proposal, yet you did not feel menaced; this proposition was not delivered as a threat.  “We have been trapped behind the Barrier for so long, my people struggle to maintain hope, and the claiming of souls is both infrequent from the lack of humans and bloody when they inevitably do manifest.  You, being a human woman, may be able to bring forth more of your kind.  If you do bear child, rest assured that no harm will come to them.  They will be provided for until the natural end of their days, and their soul kept in esteem in service to the kingdom. You as well will be taken care of, for as long as you choose to comply.  If you do not care for this, then I must continue in my duty, and we shall duel to the death in a bid for each other’s souls.” 

 

“I…” You choked on your words, reeling from the ultimatum.  You didn't have to die.  You would be a prisoner indefinitely, but in the euphoric rush of dodging death you couldn't have cared less. If they wanted you to start a family down here, so be it; the King even said any children would be provided for. To hell with your personal reservations, you got to live. “I'll do it, I accept,” you stammered.  

 

The King breathed out a sigh, almost like in relief, his expression for the moment free of solemnity. “Then let it be so.  I hope that we may yet find peace through cooperation in these trying times.” Asgore gave a bellow for his guards, simultaneously bringing forth the small platoon that initially escorted you here and causing you to jump out of your skin. “Take them to the Human Containment Quarters, they have yet more use to me alive than not.” Once more you found yourself apprehended, and just as briskly as you were first brought here your guards ushered you away into the unknown.


	2. Bedded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the smut ensues.

For a prison cell where you were intended to be used as a broodmare, it was actually kind of cozy.  You got a little bed with sheets and even a pillow, a little carpet to keep your feet off the cold wooden floor, a little desk and chair with a few pens and a notebook to entertain yourself, heck, you even got a little TV tucked into the corner.  And, to your interminable relief, a little bathroom  with functioning ‘facilities.’ You took ample time to take care of business and wash away the fatigue and strife the day had brought, savoring the scant luxuries as they came.  Having thoroughly cleaned and dried yourself, you eschewed the grimy apparel that you were delivered here in for a pleasingly fresh bathrobe in your linens.  

 

Now that your personal sundries were taken care of, however, it became rather apparent that you were indeed trapped here.  The only way out was through an antechamber blocked by not one, but two sets of lasers, which incidentally seared like hell when touched. There was also a door, but considering that it didn't actually have a locking mechanism you figured it was just a nod to privacy.  So that was it; the sum total of your brand new world had about fifteen square feet in all. Still, it beat an actual dungeon cell.  All that was left was to wait for when your 'services’ were needed.  Trying not to let the despair of rotting away in here until you were sufficiently useful to your captors sink in, you opted to pass the time with doodling.

 

When a knock on your door finally startled you out of your work, you set aside quite a collection of drawings as testament to the good handful of hours passed.  The reprieve from boredom made you almost giddy to meet your visitor.  You opened the door to stand in shock as you found the very King of All Monsters standing on the other side, looking decidedly still imposing even when eschewing armaments.  “May I come in?” he asked.  Ignoring the absurdity of a captor requesting permission from his ward, you nodded and stepped aside to let his bulk through, mouth once again a desert.  “Have you found everything sufficient?”

 

“It's nicer than I expected.” 

 

Asgore chuckled, “Much as you may be a ‘prisoner’ here, I do not wish for this to be a grueling stay.  We'll have to keep a bit of a lock-and-key on you at first, but as my retainers adjust to a human in our midst you will certainly earn more freedom.”

 

“Really?” you queried,  “Thank you, I was actually starting to panic that I'd just be stuck in this room forever.”

 

Again Asgore laughed, an easy, reassuring sound that betrayed the initial formidable vision you had. Maybe you were already succumbing to Stockholm Syndrome, but his levity had started to ease away the despondent knots of fear in your gut, leaving a tentative calm in its wake. “I suppose, though,” he said, sobering once more, “that we must discuss the duties of your internment.”

 

“Each night I will return to your domicile, and each night we must try for child.  I swear on my soul not to harm you, but I do ask that you perform assiduously so that the greatest chance of success is achieved.”

 

“I...I thought th-that…” Even reeling from the news, you had to get the words out.  Had to. “I'd be doing, you know, w-with another human…”

 

Asgore looked away. “If we had another human, I would grant you this wholeheartedly.  But we do not.  It was seventy years between the last human falling and your arrival, and about fifty between they and their predecessor.  And, for other reasons, those prior humans were... unsuitable for this role.”  The word 'unsuitable’ sent shivers down your neck.  It was by your bets prudent to avoid pondering the exact ramifications, for your own sanity’s sake. “Please understand, it is not out of malice that I am here.  If what knowledge we have of monsters and humans is correct, I may be the only one who is even capable of procreating with you.” He stepped forward, massive paw cupping your chin and tilting it to look into his eyes. “I will take much care with you, human.”

 

No, this couldn't be. You didn't want this.  Well, you  _ shouldn't _ want this, but already your mind was filled with the sensation of this beast of beasts pinning you down, hot breath at your neck as his claws dug into into your hips as he-- No!  It's unnatural, you mentally protested, it's depraved, it’s perverted, it's… God damn your wanton brain, it had already left you so tantalized at the prospect your knees were going weak.  And Asgore noticed.  With your face burning in shame, he scooped you into his arms and lay you onto your bed.  “Goodness, I certainly hadn't planned on you fainting away on me,” he said, hand pressed to your forehead. “Please rest as much as you need to feel well again, it will be no loss to skip tonight’s acts.  I will return another time.” He stood and began towards the door.

 

“W-wait.”

 

Asgore paused at your call, feeble as it was, stance attentive.  Now that you had his attention however, your tongue was stone as you grasped for what to say next.  Perhaps actions would speak louder.  With trembling hands you pulled the drawstring of your robe undone, breasts presented to your new master.  His eyes widened, once again drawing near, much nearer, muzzle pressed to your ear. “Are you certain?” he murmured, great paws gently wrapped around your torso.  Stretching, you kissed him on his cheek, in turn being met with a great sigh, proximity causing his breath to tickle your neck and send shivers through your frame.  It had begun.

 

His hands stroked along your skin, engulfing wherever they landed on in their size. Still, the tenderness with which they explored had you catching your breath, claws only ever grazing, pressure only enough to hold, never crush.  In short accord they wrapped around your tender globes, textured finger pads rubbing and massaging, thumbs teasing your nipples into pert pink peaks, little sparks of lust igniting at each stroke.  Each breath he took landed hot and sensuously at the crook of your neck, making you writhe already in his grasp despite your best efforts to remain still and pliant.  All your concentration went to stifling yourself, desperately resisting the need to moan and whimper like the bitch you were. One of his hands lowered, tracing down against your flank to your hips to squeeze your rear, and all your resisting collapsed in one long, pathetic mewl. With the ease he’d use to position a doll, Asgore lay you supine beneath him. 

 

The pace he took was maddening.  Slow and methodical massaging caused your head to loll back and your hips to ache, yet only at his leisure did he slide his hand between your thighs. The weight of his palm rubbing against your mound and pads’ friction on your lips elicited your love juices to flow, slick mingling into his fur as he stroked.  With a rumble deep in his chest of satisfaction, he threw off shirt and trousers, revealing rippling, bull-like muscles and thick tufts of golden hair on his chest, arms, lower stomach, contrasting the glossy white fur beneath.  The absence of the civilizing markers of garments reminded you why you had protested initially, once more lying beneath an indisputable monster and feeling very, very small in contrast.  Lying atop you, licking and suckling at your jawline as his paunch pressed against your delicate frame, you had to remind yourself to breathe as he began slowly grinding against you, his entire physicality leaving your sanity ebbing. You prayed that the appendage rubbing against your leg was merely a part of his thigh, and not exactly what you knew it was. The knowledge made you tremble harder still.

 

Asgore reared back and reached between his legs; you recoiled in shock.  You couldn't do this, couldn't possibly do this, it just wasn't physically possible, it would never fit.  He stopped to soothe you out of hyperventilating, pulling and guiding your limbs away from your chest with gentle murmurs of reassurance washing forth, until you once again lay flat.  Be still, be pliant, you reminded yourself, you have a duty to perform.  You looked back up, watching as he stroked his member to the sight of your body.  God it was huge.  Red, pulsing flesh adorned with succulent pre-cum and pair of ample, voluminous testes, not even remotely human, being fisted by his Majesty's massive hand above you put the same emotion into you that rose when he wielded his trident, a primal awe and fear that couldn't be assuaged.  Your only consolation was that this hulking rod of meat was tapered near the end, so perhaps if you could pleasure him enough at his tip, he needn't split you like a cord of wood.  The hope guttered and died like a candle in a rain storm as he aligned himself with your entrance.

 

“Please,” he huffed, voice rumbling in need as he stilled, “please tell me if it starts to hurt.” Aside from each other’s panting, motion had all but halted, your dewy skin beginning to chill from lack of contact.  Looking forward, you saw Asgore still holding his part, still positioned at your sex, gazing back at you with want-filled eyes.  In wait for your response.  Taking some last deep breaths, you steadied your mind in preparation, finally giving a nod in affirmation before releasing your head back to the pillow, fingers grasping knots in the sheets beside you.  

 

It was torture, the way Asgore began rubbing his head against your mound, slick spread with the most perverse sounds as he coated both’s exposed skin.  Each pass set friction against your clit, making you jolt ever so slightly, your flower’s petals unfurling in anticipation.  He repositioned once more, deliberate pressure in his hips as he rocked gently, easing you open.  Your body resisted, as you knew it would to such a massive intrusion, fragile skin pulling taut at only an inch’s depth, already skating the boundaries of your ability to stretch.  Each thrust brought your bodies nearer, fluids somehow permitting the impossible, every return filling your insides with more of his meat in fractional increments and already it was becoming too much.  Raw sensation chased every coherent thought from your mind as you continued to be rocked, moaning freely in his grasp.

 

It was sudden; the perfect angle found, just enough force applied, and Asgore plunged deep inside your folds. You wailed in ecstasy as your insides we're filled, totality of his presence dominating you.  Not even in your wildest dreams did you believe you could take it, your lips pulled to capacity and stuffed up to your cervix with virile, throbbing cock, feeling each pulse and twitch as clearly as your own thundering heartbeat.  Grasping your hips, he held you steady as he rutted against you in steady, measured pace.  The sheer girth had rooted his shaft inside you and dragged your whole frame with each move, body jostled and impacted in orchestrated time with Asgore’s grunts and moans of exertion. Breasts, hips, everything moved in deference to his greatness, your head thrashing from side to side, drool slipping down your cheek as you moaned and gasped for air.   You were sure you were breaking.  It was too deep, it was too wide, it felt too good, it was so hot, this couldn't go on.  Quaking and tensing in every muscle from the onslaught only brought sharper, more unfettered sensations, and just as you realized it was too late, your pussy constricted and spasmed in orgasmic peak around his mast while you screamed and convulsed in bliss.  Heaving for air in white-knuckled ecstacy, your only choice  was to submit to the crashing waves. As the throes began to abate, you basked in the lingering euphoria and tranquility of the moment, permitted a rest on sandy shore after such savage tempest, light-headed and rosy.  Wincing as he withdrew from your vice, you looked on in trepidation as he grasped himself once more, stroking his still staunch and vital member. 

 

He had not come yet.

 

Groaning, you lay your head back again, careful to avoid the flecks of spittle you'd smeared into the pillow and tensing as your breeder rubbed his staff upon your stomach.  In a comfortingly tender gesture, Asgore reached to your cheek and dabbed away the most offensive blotches of saliva and tears, soft coat on his backhand tickling your still flushed face.  As he finished his tidying, his hand traced along your jaw, collar, shoulder, to travel down your arm and finally grasp your hand.  Maybe it was this mooring or even the newly-wrought knowledge of how this grapple would proceed, but as he once more breached your core you maintained-- in the most tenuous fashion-- your cognizance. Looking through a lusty haze, you stared at the creature determined to wed you, awe filling your mind as much as his physicality filled your space.  Herculean brawn and sinnew rippled under an ivory and gold pelt like a Grecian ox carved from marble and gilt, his teeth, horns, and eyes all pearl-argent in lowlight and carnality as huffs and growls escaped his throat in desperate restraint to not break his precious mare, performance leading him to inevitably judder forth in want of crescendo and just as quickly to return to pace, gripping ever tighter in protest of gratification’s delay.  His scent emanated the earthy, pungent air of summer, when the day’s air accumulated upon the earth in humid, suffocating presence, the way that threatened the bursting of thunderclouds in torrents at solely night’s behest.  Intoxicating.  Once again you found yourself swept into the spiral down to climactic bliss.  

 

This time he didn't stop, hips continuing to buck into you even as your pussy spasmed in hypersensitive overwhelm, his growing frenzy driving you daft all over again.  Rougher, faster, harder, it was evident that you had denied him far too long what he sought, and he would take it now whether you could withstand it or not.  “Forgive me for this,” he groaned between grunts and huffs, pace desperate.  You were going to be turned inside out, whimpering and begging for it; whether 'it’ meant a reprieve from the pounding or his hot monster cum injected deep into your womb, even you didn't know.   Asgore tensed and furrowed his brow, moans heightening in volume then suddenly choked back as a surge of molten love poured forth.  Coming and coming endlessly, your poor, battered cave was drowned in potency, leaving you full, so impossibly full, drowned in ecstasy and screaming through the heaven, stars igniting behind your eyelids.  

 

“So well...you did so well…” Asgore cooed, cradling the utter wreak of a human lying beneath him.  Dazed and shivering, you hardly made a word out as he once again wiped away the most disgraceful trails of drool, flinching in wired reactivity at every pass.  You couldn't even move your hips as he withdrew, thick cum flowing from you like honey.  Even as he tended to you, you already felt your eyelids droop, your body leaden, your exhaustion spiriting you away.  The last thing you could perceive before drifting away was the blanket being tucked around you as a massive shadow kept you safe in its wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all


End file.
